


In the Early Morning

by queeniethelegilimens



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniethelegilimens/pseuds/queeniethelegilimens
Summary: Oneshot.Early in the morning, Queenie awakens to find Tina caring for her son.Let's pretend that Crimes of Grindelwald never happened.





	In the Early Morning

_ Manhattan, New York—Spring 1928 _

Queenie looked over to find the bassinet beside her bed empty, knowing her sister Tina was probably looking after the newborn. It was an arrangement they had made—Tina would look after the baby while Queenie rested, giving her time to recover from the ordeal of giving birth. This arrangement would most likely change in the next couple months, but for now Queenie was just fine with following the midwife’s orders.

Rest and recover.

Her eyes moved from the bassinet to the twin bed that had always been alongside her own. With the little bit of light streaming through the windows, she could see her sister was cradling the newborn with care, supporting his head as she had been instructed by both Queenie and the midwife. Not that she had needed any instruction. This wasn’t the first baby she ever held.

Since Tina’s gaze stayed on the tiny boy, Queenie suspected that she was unaware that she had woken up. So, Queenie decided to stay silent. She would just watch the two of them for awhile, smiling at the sweetness of it.

Her ears picked up on humming. 

Her sister was humming a lullaby she had thought lost forever, a lullaby their mother had sung to them when they had trouble getting to sleep. And, though Tina was merely humming the tune, her thoughts were of the words that had once left their mother’s lips all those years ago.

The corners of her lips turned up to form a soft smile as she listened to the rest of the lullaby.

Her sister’s thoughts shifted at the conclusion of the tune.

_ How could I ever feel negative emotions about a child who has done nothing wrong? It’s not his fault...Not at all… _

Queenie wanted to let her know her reaction had been natural, but she didn’t dare disturb such a peaceful scene. An auntie looking after her nephew, humming a lullaby to him and cradling him so lovingly.

It nearly brought tears to her eyes.

“I don’t care that you’re father’s a No-Maj,” Tina said, keeping her voice low, probably to avoid waking Queenie. She still hadn’t noticed she was awake. “You’re my nephew. It’s my job to protect you and keep you safe.”  _ And your mother is my sister, _ she added silently.  _ Just another reason I need to take care of you. It’s the least I can do. _

Queenie watched her sister press a kiss to the baby’s forehead.

“You’re the best auntie a boy like him could ask for,” Queenie finally spoke.

Tina flinched at the sudden voice, but smiled at what was said. Turning her head, her smile widened at seeing her sister awake. “Truly?” she asked.

Queenie shifted so she could sit up, then nodded.

Tina stood from her bed, bringing the baby over to his mother, settling him in her arms.

A faint smile appeared on the newborn’s lips.

“I think someone missed his mama,” Tina said.

Queenie sighed contentedly, noticing the smile. “I missed him, too.” She placed her son on the blanket in front of her for a moment, slipping her arm out of the sleeve of her nightgown, then bringing him to her breast. “But, I’m glad he had his Auntie Tina to look after him when I couldn’t.”

She glanced at Tina who was walking to the entrance of the bedroom they shared.

“It’s about time I made breakfast,” Tina said softly. “Give you a break for once. Don’t worry, I won’t burn the place down.”

“I trust you, Teenie,” Queenie chuckled, bringing her attention back to the boy at her breast. “I trust you…”

Queenie was thankful to have a sister like Tina.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leaves kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it. <3


End file.
